The Sacred Soul
by Akkadia
Summary: It's time for the Pharaoh to choose his first slave. But little does he knew his choice is going to be more than he bargin's for...Chapter 15 now up!
1. Default Chapter

Everyone: * walks in * THEY TOOK DOWN THIS STORY!  
  
Karria: Boy was my hikari mad... * ducks avoiding the incoming shadow spear* as you can see she still is. Can someone give me a hand over here? HELP!!!  
  
Akkadia: * in her soul room throwing shadow spears *  
  
Yami: Karria somehow managed to calm her down and convince her to repost the chapters. But the files were deleted so if there are any differences, you'll know why. Yugi: Akkadia's still upset but we've got her typing this right now so... hope you enjoy it!  
  
Karria: Has no ownership over any Yu-Gi-Oh related characters. She only owns the story idea so don't sue!  
  
A/N: Ok, as you can tell from my intro. Fanfiction.net took down this story! The chapter's may not be the exact same. Some of the story was written from my imagination. Please review again if you did the first time. I beg you! I will be posting chapter's two and three as soon as I can get them typed up. This chapter may not be as long so I'm really sorry if it isn't! I won't ask for reviews to equal the next chapter. Because I already got them....Enjoy chapter one...again.  
  
Chapter 1 Whoever said that life was fair?  
  
The world is ruled by many gods. The greatest of the gods makes his appearance from behind the sand dunes which form an endless landscape stretching as far as the eye can see. Ra rises up from the shadows of the night signaling the beginning of another day. For some Ra's appearance is a comforting sight. For others he is just a constant reminder. A commoner can dream freely, but cannot grasp that freedom.  
  
A small whimper escaped from the lips of a boy in the corner of a crowded hut. A spiky crown of black with blood shaded highlights and golden bangs that resembled the sun's rays, decorated with sand mixed with dried blood, was his hair.  
  
"Yugi what's wrong? What happened?" A calm voiced carried the question. It was Jonouchi. His messy blonde hair also decorated with sand fell in front of his honey shaded eyes that were burning with concern.  
  
The boy called Yugi slowly looked up until violet locked onto honey. His eyes were bloodshot and glistening with tears. His face was stained with sand and tear streaks, "They beat me again." Was all he could say before breaking down into sobs.  
  
"Show me..." Jonouchi waited for Yugi to carefully pull up his tunic revealing a back covered in numerous whip slashes, some still oozing blood. Usually seeing a few whip slashes on one's back wasn't a surpise, he had quite a few himself. But this time they had gone too far. Jonouchi didn't need to see or hear anymore. The expression in his honey-colored eyes switched from concern to anger. His hand balled up into fists and he stormed towards the exit of the hut, "That's it!"  
  
"Jou wait, please!" The tone that colored Yugi's voice caused Jou to turn around. His pure innocent eyes revealed how frightened he really was, "Please don't leave me alone, Jou."  
  
The rocked hard expression of hatred plastered on Jonouchi's face melted off and he gently embraced the trembling boy, "I'm sorry Yugi, It's just..." he sighed deeply, "It just isn't fair. It's not your fault you are the way you are."  
  
Yugi let out a sarcastic chuckled, "Fair? Whoever said that life was fair?" he wiped the lingering teardrops that dangled from his eyelashes, "It's my dad's fault I'm like this.  
  
Jounouchi looked down at his friend with a confused expression painted on his face, "What do you mean?" Yugi never spoke about his family before. Was he going to reveal his secret now?  
  
Yugi slowly wiggled free of the embrace and stood up. His shoulder meeting the top of Jonouchi's head who was still kneeling, "When I was born, I was a very frail baby. At first my father didn't want anything to do with me. So my mother raised me as well as she could. As the years past I began to grow stronger but I to my father I was still considered weak. When I was still young my mother fell into a coma...She never woke up. My father took this advantage and started beating me. At first I thought there was no other torture. But I was wrong. When I reached the age of twelve I became eligible to be called a slave and my father put me up for auction. I've gone through nearly five masters. Why they would want me I'll never know. Perhaps they need something to trade or they just want a permanent punching sack. Hironouchi is the worst of all." Yugi stopped and turned around waiting patiently for Jonouchi's reaction.  
  
Jonouchi was literally speechless for a few moments before his voice found him once again, "Yugi, why don't you try to take your mind off it. Today is auction day. I hear the Pharaoh himself is coming to choose his first slave."  
  
Yugi scoffed, "Well, I'm not getting my hopes up Jou. You can if you want to but the chances of the Pharaoh choosing me are as slim as the splinter lodged in the caretaker's foot."  
  
Jonouchi chuckled, "What ever you say Yuge."  
  
(Meanwhile in the Palace)  
  
The High Priest knocked on a gold door, "Your highness, it's time to leave for the village." When he didn't receive an answer he pushed open the door to find the Pharaoh sitting in the middle of his room looking at a necklace with a dragon pendant, "Are you all right, your highness?"  
  
The Pharaoh looked up, "Oh, I'm sorry just a minute." He stood up, placed the necklace on the table and put another pendant around his neck, "All right let's go."  
  
Akkadia: If it's not the same as the other first chapter sorry!  
  
Karria: please review again if you did before we're begging you!  
  
Yugi: * maximum chibi eyes *  
  
Everyone: awww! 


	2. A New Master

Karria: walks in completely out of breath  
  
Yami: I take it you're in a hurry?  
  
Karria: deathglare Akkadia keeps chasing me.  
  
Akkadia: Oh Karria...  
  
Karria: Uh oh! takes off again  
  
Yami: Oh sure leave me to do the disclaimer  
  
Karria: I'm kinda busy here if you haven't noticed!  
  
Yami: true, well Akkadia has no ownership over any Yu-Gi-Oh related characters. She only owns the story idea and Hironouchi so don't sue!  
  
Karria: On with the fic!  
  
A/N: well as promised here is chapter 2! I'm hoping this chapter will be longer than my last one. If it's not, sorry! Chapter's 3 and 4 will be up as soon as I get reviews for this one! I will be posting two chapters at a time if I can! Enjoy chapter 2  
  
Chapter 2 A New Master  
  
The village was in a complete frenzy. The day had finally arrived and the Pharaoh was going to choose his very first slave. All the villagers were gathered in the center of town. The metallic clanging from the shackles that marked the slaves echoed through out the sky. Suddenly the noise came to a halt. Everyone turned to see the High Priest, Seto Kaiba ride up on a magnificent white stallion, "Make way for the Pharaoh of Egypt!" he spoke with a powerful voice as he rode up to the platform, Bring up the first twelve."  
  
Twelve slaves paraded onto the platform. Like any other group of slaves, their faces were streaked with dirt and sand. Their backs were covered in whip slash scars and their eyes are as empty as the shadow realm itself. Two of these twelve were none other than Yugi and Jonouchi. When the Pharaoh rode up to the platform on a stallion with a coat almost identical to his tanned skin, a great hush fell over the entire crowd.  
  
Jonouchi's jaw plummeted to the ground. He looked back and forth from the Pharaoh to Yugi. Is this what Yugi meant when he said his father considered the identical features between these two a curse? "Uh, Yugi..." he looked down at his fear-stricken friend and snapped his mouth shut.  
  
Yugi could feel his strength fading as his knees started buckling. Suddenly his weight caused him to fall on his knees. He hit the ground hard letting out a faint cry of pain.  
  
The crack of a whip echoed throughout the sky, "Get up slave." It was Yugi's master, Hironouchi. He seized the small boy by the hair and literally yanked him to his feet, "Know your place." He hissed. He readied himself to strike the boy again.  
  
"That's enough!" The Pharaoh was making his way through the crowd with the help of several body guards, "Are you this boy's master?" he asked Hironouchi.  
  
Hironouchi turned and kneeled, "Please forgive me your highness. This by wasn't supposed to be out here. Surely you wouldn't consider choosing a piece of filth like this." He looked up at the Pharaoh and waited for him to agree.  
  
The Pharaoh walked over to a now trembling Yugi, "Why wouldn't I choose him? I am the Pharaoh and you have no right to tell me whom I will choose." He turned to Seto and nodded.  
  
Seto returned the nod and faced the crowd, "The Pharaoh has chosen his slave," he turned back to Yugi and toned his voice down, "What is your name boy?" he asked.  
  
Hironouchi struck Yugi with the whip, "Answer!" he whipped the already bleeding boy, causing him to cry out in pain.  
  
"Enough!" The Pharaoh roared, "If he you touch that boy again I will not hesitate to send you to the shadow realm," The eye of horus glowed brightly on his forehead, "I have chosen this boy." He knelt down until his eyes met the boy's, "Now tell me your name." He spoke to him in a calmer tone.  
  
"My name is Yu-gi," he struggled with his words. Yugi looked down at his feet, "I won't go without Jou!" he suddenly grabbed onto Jonouchi, "He's the closest thing in the world I have to a family," he clung onto his friend for dear life.  
  
The Pharaoh turned to Seto who nodded, "Very well Yugi. I shall take you both," he smiled at Yugi, "Remove their shackles at once!" he ordered. Once the shackles were gone, he led the two boy's towards the group of body guards, "Yugi, you will ride with me and your friend will ride with my High Priest." He led Yugi to his horse and a guard helped the to get on, "Hang onto me tightly." They rode towards the palace.  
  
Yugi held fast onto his new master. He looked over to see Jonouchi on the Back of the High Priest's horse. He was hanging on, but blushing as well. Yugi forced back a giggle. They reached the palace and Yugi waited for the guard to help him down. As soon as his feet came in contact with the ground he fell to his knees breathing heavily, "Jou!" he gasped out before falling into darkness.  
  
Jonouchi jumped down from the horse and ran to Yugi, catching him just before he hit the ground, "Yugi!" he looked up at the Pharaoh and High Priest, "I know I have no right to speak these words that are about to pass my lips but I'm going to say them anyway. Yugi has been to the shadow realm and back His entire childhood was spent getting abused and tossed around like an old rag. He's lost almost everything he's ever had. The only thing that he still holds is his innocence. But that doesn't mean his former master didn't try to take it away from him. I am begging you please, don't break him more than he already is! Yugi is all I have." He looked up at the Pharaoh and High Priest awaiting their reaction.  
  
Karria: runs in front of the screen will someone please catch her!  
  
Akkadia: appears seconds later Come back Yami, I have some pixie stix!  
  
Karria: screeches to a stop and turns around pixie stix?  
  
Akkadia: grabs her got ya!  
  
Karria: Damn, oh well 3 reviews would have = chapter 3 but... 


	3. Old Friends

Akkadia: finishes up tying up Karria I think this story's going pretty well. Wouldn't you agree Yami?  
  
Karria: muffled grumbling   
  
Akkadia: That's what you always say! Hey Yugi! If you do my disclaimer I will give you a ten pound bag of chocolate...  
  
Yugi: Akkadia doesn't own anything except the idea of the story and a really bad cold...  
  
Akkadia: sneezes, blowing everything in her path away   
  
Yugi: see? So don't sue!  
  
Akkadia: hands Yugi the chocolate Yami knows nothing about this got it?  
  
Yugi: already stuffing his face, nods   
  
Akkadia: On with the fic!  
  
A/N: Well, if Yugi goes crazy, it's not my fault. I'm a hikari too! Well enough small talk, thanks for all the reviews and as promised chapter's 3 and 4 are coming at ya! So enjoy chapter 3 again!  
  
Chapter 3 Old Friends  
  
The Pharaoh knelt down until he was eye level with Jonouchi. He gently placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, "What is your name?" he had heard Yugi call him 'Jou' but was that his real name?  
  
"My name is Jonouchi, but Yugi calls me Jou for short. Yugi is all I have in this world." His honey eyes looked way, "And I am all he has. I don't think I could survive without him."  
  
"Well Jonouchi, you have nothing to fear. I will make sure both you and Yugi shall not be harmed," the Pharaoh assured the blonde, "Now we have a small problem. But it's nothing that we can't work out. You see Jonouchi, the tradition is that I choose a slave. I'm afraid I cannot let you stay with Yugi."  
  
"Then what will I do?" Jonouchi felt a jolt of pain. Be separated from Yugi? Every since they first met the two of them had been inseparable. The thought of leaving Yugi made Jonouchi sick to his stomach.  
  
"I will take you, then." It was the High Priest, "I have been meaning to get a slave of my own for quite some time. That is if your majesty approves." He slightly bowed.  
  
The Pharaoh smiled, "I think that is a wonderful idea. That way these two will always be near one another. I have a feeling separating them would be a very unwise decision on my part. Now we must get Yugi to my chambers and clean him up. Seto will you go and see if you can find Ryou?"  
  
Seto nodded, "Of course, I have a feeling he is out back in the courtyard tending to his herb garden," The High Priest walked off and headed to the courtyard in the center of the palace.  
  
The Pharaoh chuckled, "Seto always seems to know where to find Ryou. Come we must get Yugi to my chambers. Will you be able to carry him? You are injured as well." He pointed to some fresh wounds on Jonouhi's skin.  
  
Jonouchi picked Yugi up with ease, avoiding to come in contact with the frail boy's wounds, "Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I have been a lot worse than this. Besides my main concern is Yugi."  
  
The Pharoh nodded, "I understand." He led Jonouchi down the hall to his chambers, "Just put him on the bed. Seto should be here soon with Ryou."  
  
Jonouchi obeyed and placed the unconscious form that was Yugi on the bed, "Who exactly is this Ryou anyway?" the name was vaguely familiar to him. Like he had heard it somewhere before.  
  
"Ryou is my personal healer. He came to me after losing his family in a fire. Ryou was fully aware of the gift he possessed but feared to reveal it. I took him in and he has been with me ever since." The Pharaoh explained, "Although I know quite a lot about him, Ryou's past is something he refuses to reveal. He claims it is too painful."  
  
Just then the door opened and Seto stepped in the room followed by a white haired teen. He was about as tall as Seto's shoulder with eyes similar to the Pharaoh's but nowhere near as dark. The color was a rich chocolate brown that gave a mysterious feel about him, "You sent for me your highness?" he gasped loudly, "Jonouchi, is that you?"  
  
"Ryou!" Jonouchi walked over and hugged his friend, "I thought you were dead. When I heard about the fire..." he trailed, "Well it's great to see you!"  
  
The Pharaoh and High Priest looked at each other and shrugged, "I take it you know each other?" the Pharaoh questioned.  
  
"It's a long story. But first let me do what I came here to do, "Ryou walked up and choked back a gasp, "Jonouchi, is this?"  
  
Jonouchi merely nodded, "As you can see, he needs your help, severely," he added under his breath, "More than you will ever know."  
  
Ryou slowly walked up and knelt before the injured figure that was Yugi, "I need everyone to leave the room please." He spoke with a calm sincere tone. Once everyone had left, Ryou gently placed his hands on Yugi's wounds and began to chant. Soon the two were engulfed in a brilliant white light. He carefully rolled Yugi onto his stomach and repeated the procession. Once the healing was complete, Ryou collapsed, completely exhausted.  
  
Yugi's violet eyes slowly opened. Where was he? Why was he here? I did he get here? Yugi did the first thing that came to his mind, "Jou!" the boy yelled.  
  
The door opened and Jonouchi ran to a fear stricken Yugi. He threw his arms around his petite friend, "Yugi it's all right, I'm here." He embraced the boy tightly, "It's all right."  
  
The Pharaoh looked down at Ryou and sighed, "That healing must have taken a lot of energy out of him. Seto, could you take him to his room?"  
  
Seto nodded and carefully picked up the limp form that was Ryou, "He just needs some rest." He left the room and headed to Ryou's chambers.  
  
Jonouchi chuckled, "I knew that he was special. I never thought _that_ special!" he finally let go of Yugi, "You feeling better, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi just nodded. He looked up at the Pharaoh with fear in his eyes, "I am terribly sorry for my behavior, your highness. I fully deserve any punishment that you have in store for me." He looked down and prepar4ed himself to hear yelling.  
  
The Pharaoh chuckled, "Yugi, please don't fill your heart with fear. I swear boy the power of my millennium puzzle, no harm shall fall upon you or Jonouchi," he knelt down and gently placed a hand on the small boy's shoulder, "And please call me Yami from now on. Your highness makes me feel like an old grouchy king."  
  
Yugi weakly chuckled, "All right, Yami."  
  
Seto soon returned, "Ryou is resting now. He seemed lighter than usual though. Perhaps the healing was a bit much for him." He turned to Jonouchi.  
  
"Ryou just needs a great deal of rest. He should be back to normal sometime this evening or tomorrow," Yami turned to Jonouchi, "Now, tell me where do you know Ryou from?"  
  
Akkadia: cliffy!  
  
Yugi: bounces off the wall like a pinball machine ball yehaw!  
  
Yami: Akkadia you are so dead!  
  
Akkadia: Uh oh! runs 3 reviews would = chapter 4 but... 


	4. Jonouchi's Past

Akkadia: hiding in the closet no one knows I am here.  
  
Yami: walks in all right has anyone seen Akkadia? She and I have to have a little talk.  
  
Yugi: stops in mid bounce maybe if you do the disclaimer she'll be so happy she'll come out and you can catch her! bounces again  
  
Yami: hey good idea, Akkadia doesn't own anything except the story idea so don't sue  
  
A/N: Ok, as promised chapter 4 right after chapter 3. Chapter 5 still needs to be typed up but it will be up that is if I get the reviews! Ok enough blabbing, enjoy chapter 4!  
  
Chapter 4 Jonouchi's Past  
  
Jonouchi reached under his shirt and pulled out a leather cord. A small locket dangled at the end. He took the locket into is hands and opened it. He sighed deeply, "When I was about ten years old, my family moved to a new village. Back then I actually had a family. It took awhile to adjust to new surroundings but we managed. My little sister Shizuka never left my side." He turned the locket around, revealing an old faded picture. The girl in the picture appeared to be around the age of seven with short brown hair and hazel shaded eyes, "A few weeks after we moved, my parents started arguing. First if was just insults. But soon my dad started hitting my mom. One time it got so rough that I took Shizuka to the market place. I couldn't stand to have her listen to that any longer. While we walked around the village, Shizuka started whimpering. Turns out, she was hungry..."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Jonouchi, I'm getting hungry, and my feet hurt," seven year old Shizuka looked up at her older brother with an expression that could melt the heart of the Pharaoh. (Remember, Yami isn't pharaoh yet, it's his dad). Ever since they had moved to this village, Jonouchi and Shizuka had been inseparable. A memory of their parents fighting flashed through the young girl's mind and she held onto her brother, "When are they going to stop?" she began to cry, "When are they going to stop fighting? When are we going to be a family again?" the tone in Shizuka's voice mixed with her sobs nearly broke Jonouchi's heart.  
  
Jonouchi wrapped his arms around his crying sister, "Come on sis, don't shed those tears. You know I can't stand to see you cry." He picked Shizuka up and walked to a small clearing, "If you are still hungry, I think I have in apple in my bag." He set Shizuka down and reached into a bag that was slung over his shoulder and pulled out a red apple, "Here ya go sis." He handed the apple to her.  
  
Shizuka shook her head, "not until you have a bite first."  
  
Jonouchi knew his sister better than anyone else. He put the apple near his lips, "Only if you promise to eat the rest." He knew that if he took one bite, she would eat the rest. Jonouchi took a fairly-sized bite, and chewed slowly. Once he swallowed, he handed the fruit to Shizuka.  
  
"Thank you big brother." Shizuka accepted the apple gratefully and bit into it. If memory served her correctly, neither of them had eaten since last week. Shizuka took another bite and lay her head on Jonouchi's lap, "Will you sing to me?"  
  
Jonouchi gently stroked Shizuka's brown hair, "Of course I will sis..."  
  
When the sun won't rise  
  
And the nighttime lingers on  
  
And you feel like you  
  
Just can't hold on  
  
Don't shed those tears  
  
You're not alone  
  
Just take my hand  
  
And I'll lead you home  
  
Jonouchi looked down to find Shizuka fast asleep. The half-eaten apple laying next to her.  
  
"What do you think you are doing here?"  
  
Jonouchi's head shot up at the sound of the voice. He turned to see a boy at the edge of the clearing. He had snowy white hair that fell to his shoulders and a pair of chocolate painted eyes. He wore a simple brown tunic and his feet were bare, "I'm sorry?"  
  
The boy walked up, "I said what are you doing here? I thought no one knew about this place." He knelt down and looked at the sleeping Shizuka, 'Her face is stained as well as her heart. She is deeply wounded. But this is a wound that cannot be healed mentally," he looked up at Jonouchi, "My name is Ryou and this clearing it where I go to think."  
  
"Well my name is Jonouchi. This is my little sister Shizuka. I'm sorry if we're trespassing. We just needed to get away..." Jonouchi winced.  
  
Ryou noticed and placed a hand on Jonouchi's shoulder, "Get away from what?" he asked.  
  
Jonouchi gazed down at the sleeping form of his sister and sighed deeply, "Get away from our living nightmare. Our parents fight constantly. It started out as simple arguments but now..." Jonouchi bit his lip, "It's gotten so bad that I took Shizuka and ran. We got tired and stopped here. If you want we will leave now, but..." he lightly chuckled, "I would hate to have to wake my little sister up."  
  
Ryou shook his head, "No that won't be necessary. Besides this land isn't mine. It belong to the Pharaoh. You may stay as long as you like," the snowy haired boy sighed, "It gets so lonely sometimes."  
  
Jonouchi glanced up at Ryou with a confused expression plastered on his dirt stained face, "What do you mean? Don't you have a family?"  
  
Ryou looked away with a painful expression covering his own dirt- stained face, "I do but..." he stopped and sighed deeply, "I don't think they even know they have a son." Ryou sat down and placed his head in his hands, "Sometimes I think I'm just an orphan," Suddenly Ryou felt a sharp jolt of pain shoot through his body causing him to cry out, "Oh no the village is in terrible danger!"  
  
Yami: Oh great, first she pisses me off by making Yugi hyper, now she stops at the worst place possible!  
  
Karria: trying to free herself but falls of her chair   
  
Yugi: bouncing around 3 reviews = chapter 5! ( I can say that now since I haven't posted chapter 4 yet!) 


	5. Its You!

Karria: has finally freed herself Hey Yami, want some help?  
  
Yami: sure, hey Yugi, could you do the disclaimer? Karria and I have some unfinished business to take care of...  
  
Yugi: completely worn out Akkadia doesn't own anything, so leave us alone!  
  
A/N: sorry bout that cliffy last chapter but I had to stop there. Thanks to everyone for the reviews and I hope you enjoy chapter 5!  
  
Chapter 5 It's You!  
  
Startled by the snowy haired boy's sudden outburst, Jonouchi placed a hand on Ryou's now trembling shoulder, "Ryou what do you mean the village is in danger? Everything's fi..." he stopped in mid-sentence and turned around. Marching into the village was the Pharaoh's army. Knowing it would not be save to stay there, Jonouchi gently shook Shizuka awake, "Come on sis it's time to wake up. "We-"he stopped.  
  
"We're going to play a game." Ryou jumped in. He glanced over to Jonouchi who mouthed a thank you. He just nodded in return.  
  
Shizuka sat up and wiped any evidence of sleepiness from her hazel eyes, "A game?" she yawned and stretched, "How do you play it?"  
  
"It's called 'Where's the Treasure?'. You are the treasure and you have to go and hide as well as you can. Jonouchi and I have to try and find you," Ryou explained, "Oh by the way my name is Ryou."  
  
"So I can hide anywhere I want?" Shizuka asked. She turned to see the guards, "Are they going to play too?"  
  
"Yeah, they are going to try and find you too. So stay away from them. We'll close our eyes so we won't see where you go ok." Jonouchi spoke as he closed his eyes, "Please stay safe little sister," he prayed silently.  
  
"Jonouchi she's gone," Ryou said. He looked over at the blonde to see him trying to hold back tears, "I looked, she ran away from the village," he turned towards the village and gasped.  
  
Jonouchi turned around as well and echoed Ryou's gasp. Nearly half of the village was engulfed in bright red and orange flames that licked the houses like the tongue of a cobra. His heart wrenched at the thought of his parents trapped in the hut. Without thinking, Jonouchi ran into the village. Once he made it to the hut, he started looking, "Mom, dad, where are you?" Suddenly his lungs inhaled smoke and he began to cough. Jonouchi fell to his knees. The name Yugi flashed before his eyes, "Yugi?" he gasped out before falling into darkness.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"After that I woke up in a crowded hut chained to a boy who I never dreamed would become the best friend I have ever had." He finished. At that point, Jonouchi was sitting on the floor, Yugi sitting next to him, his head resting on the taller boy's shoulder.  
  
Seto and Yami were speechless for a few moments. But the silence was shattered by the sound of Yugi and Jonouchi's stomachs grumbling, "I take it the two of you are a little hungry?" Yami asked.  
  
Both Yugi and Jonouchi turned crimson red, "How could you tell?" Yugi asked shyly.  
  
Yami chuckled, "Come let us go and get the two of you something to eat. Then if you like I will show you around my palace."  
  
Yugi shifted his position so he was looking up at Jonouchi. His violet eyes were still hinted with fear. He turned to face Yami, "Can Jou come with?" he asked. The tone in his voice matched the expression in his eyes.  
  
Yami sighed deeply and looked over at Seto, "Well it depends on what his master says. My word over Jonouchi is worthless."  
  
"I see no reason that J0nouchi can't go. I am placing you under the Pharaoh's orders at the time. I have some business to attend to in town. But first let us get you two some clean robes and something to eat." Seto said smiling at the two boys.  
  
"Yes of course. Seto would you-"Yami turned to see him already gone, "You know sometimes I think he can read my mind." He turned back to Yugi and Jonouchi, "Now since you are servants in the palace you must wear the appropriate attire. Yugi, since you are under my orders, you will be wearing crimson colored robes. Jonouchi you will be wearing blue robes. The color of you robes indicates who your master is. These colors were chosen because of our eye color." Yami explained as well as he could.  
  
Seto soon returned with two robes. One was a deep crimson color, matching the color of the Pharaoh's eyes. The other robe was the color of sapphires as well as the High Priest's eyes, "They should be the right size." he said as he handed the boys their robes.  
  
"You may go into my bathing room and change. Leave your tunics there. A servant will take care of them. Yami offered pointing to the door to the bathing room, "Then we will eat."  
  
Yugi and Jonouchi obeyed and walked into the bathing room, "Wow!" they both exclaimed. The two boys looked at each other and laughed. In a short time, Yugi and Jonouchi had changed. Yugi was surprised to find his robes fit him almost perfectly.  
  
"Looking good Yuge." Jonouchi teased, causing the color in Yugi's cheeks to match his robes, "How do I look?" he asked.  
  
Yugi smiled as his cheeks went back to normal, "You look great, Jou. Blue is definitely your color. Come on, we had better get out there. I'm getting hungry." The two boys walked out dressed in their new robes.  
  
Yami was to first to notice, "Ah well done. Anzu has shown perfection once again. Oh how rude of me. The two of you must meet Anzu. She is the royal sorceress," There was a knock, "Who is it?" Yami asked.  
  
"It is Anzu, sire. I have come to meet the new servants," answered a voice. The door opened and a girl entered the room. She was dressed in a pale pink robe and her short brown hair just barely reached her shoulders. Her eyes were the color of ice. She turned to see Yugi and Jonouchi and gasped out loud, "It's you!" she exclaimed....  
  
Karria: still trying to find Akkadia and is getting a little worried Ok, this isn't like her.  
  
Yami: I agree. I think Akkadia has truly gone missing.  
  
Yugi: Ok, 3 reviews= chapter 6. We have to try and find akkadia! 


	6. Secrets and Answers

Karria: walks in Ok, we still can't find Akkadia  
  
Yami: Uh, Karria have you seen Yugi?  
  
Karria: Oh, no! Well Akkadia doesn't own anything so don't sue! We've got to find those two!  
  
A/N: Wow, I mean wow! I knew this was one of my best stories but I'm thinking of saying it is my best story...so far, lol. Well anyway, thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate them! Hope you enjoy chapter 6! This chapter is written from Yami's point of view.  
  
Chapter 6 Secrets and Answers  
  
"It's you!" my sorceress exclaimed. But her gaze was locked on but Yugi and Jonouchi. Who was she speaking of?  
  
"Anzu, calm yourself," I ordered, "Now, please explain the cause of this sudden outburst. You have never done that before."  
  
Anzu stepped back and bowed, "Forgive me sire. I honestly had no intention to act that way, but..." she stopped, "Do you remember the dreams I was having?" she asked.  
  
"Yes I remember, 'I answered. Anzu started having those dreams a few weeks ago. She often told me what the showed her. But it didn't make any sense, "What about them?" I asked.  
  
Anzu looked over at Yugi and Jonouchi, 'That boy is the constantly moving shadow from my dreams. That boy will bring destruction to your kingdom and destroy your powers! Yugi!"  
  
Yugi's violet innocent eyes widened with fear and he hid behind Jonouchi, 'I do not know what you mean miss. I don't have any powers, nor do I intend to betray my master and take his. I have no use for them." His voice was shaky with fear.  
  
Anzu stormed towards Yugi and yanked him away fro Jonouchi, "Hold your tongue slave." She hissed in his ear. She threw him to the ground hard. Yugi cried out in pain clutching his arm. Anzu slapped him in the mouth, breaking the skin.  
  
"Enough!" I commanded. I walked over to a new trembling Yugi and knelt down, "It's all right now Yugi." I turned to face Anzu, "How dare you touch him. You know the code and yet you have failed to follow it. I am Yugi's only master and no one shat touch him besides, Seto, Jonouchi, and me." I lowered my voice, "Do you understand me?"  
  
Anzue stepped back wide-eyed, 'But sire, this boy is dangerous," she turned her expression from a glance to a death glare and focused it on Jonouchi, And that boy has a secret that could destroy all of us. But I know you won't reveal it. It is a secret hidden even from you."  
  
"Anzu, leave us." I spoke in a soft but firm tone, "If you ever have matters that you need to discuss, inform Seto and I will come to you. And from this moment on you must swear never to place a finger on Yugi or Jonouchi. Do you under stand me?"  
  
Anzu stepped away and nodded, "Yes, your highness." She threw one last death glare at Yugi and Jonouchi before leaving the chamber.  
  
"Yami you don't believe her do you? I mean who would ever think that someone as sweet and innocent as Yugi would have the power and desire to destroy you and the world?" Seto asked me.  
  
I shook my head, "I do not know, nor do I believe her. Anzu's prediction were once perfect. But now I think she is losing control of her powers and it's starting to weaken her." I pulled Yugi and onto my lap, "I'm afraid of what rumors she plans to spread throughout the palace about Yugi and Jonouchi," At that moment my millennium puzzle began to glow dimly. I turned to see Seto's millennium key glowing dimly as well. The two of use knew what was happening. Apparently, Yugi and Jonouchi did not.  
  
"Jonouchi, we need you to stay with Yugi. Yami and I need to speak to some very important individuals but we will not be gone long. You two are to stay in this room until we return, understand?" Seto covered for me.  
  
Jonouchi walked over and st down next to Yugi, "I understand, sire. We will stay here and I will try to calm Yugi down a little."  
  
Seto and I stepped back as our millennium items glowed brightly forcing Yugi and Jonouchi to shield their eyes. Seconds later we arrived at our destination, the shadow realm; the dwelling place of shadow monsters. I cleared my throat loudly, indicating that we were here.  
  
There was a great flash and soon we were in the presence of the Dark Magician and the eldest of the Blue Eyes White Dragon siblings, Elros, "Yami, we need your help. Kaylana has become...Well see for yourself." Elros spoke.  
  
There was another flash and the Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared. Normally Kaylana was a happy cheerful dragon. Some of the other monsters think that is what makes her so rare. But at that moment she was crying, "My master; my master had finally come for me." She murmured quietly but Seto and I could still hear her.  
  
I walked over to the weeping dragon and knelt down beside her, 'Calm yourself, Kaylana. Now-"  
  
"YAMI!"  
  
I turned to see Kuriboh floating towards me as top speed. He floated into my arms, literally knocking me over, "Hey Kuriboh!" I smiled. Whenever I was upset, Kuriboh would always try to find a way to cheer me up.  
  
Kuriboh nuzzled my cheek, "I have missed you very much Yami. I thought you forgot about me. I've been trying to help Kaylana but I guess, I'm not much help to anyone." He warbled expressing what he was feeling.  
  
I sighed deeply, 'Kuriboh, there is no way I would ever forget you. Don't forget you were my very first monster." I looked at Kaylana, 'Now who is this master that you speak of?"  
  
Kaylana shook her head slowly, 'I do not know his name, but I do know he has blonde hair and eyes the color of honey. He's pretty tall and he has a nice smile and a good sense of humor. That is all I can say."  
  
Seto gasped, "You don't think? It couldn't be..." But it was. The both of us knew it was. The only Red Eyes Black Dragon in all the land has finally found her master. His name is Jonouchi...  
  
Karria: Ok, really really bad chapter sorry.  
  
Yami: forget the chapter, we've gotta find Yugi!  
  
Karria: Hey, Akkadia's missing too.  
  
Yami: Oh, right.  
  
Karria: 3 reviews= chapter 7 


	7. A Deck of Memories

Karria: pacing back and forth where is he?  
  
Shayba pops in Hey Karria, what's happening looks around uh where is everyone?  
  
Karria: Yugi and Akkadia have gone missing and Yami is out looking for them.  
  
Shayba: Oh, is there anything I can do to help?  
  
Karria: the disclaimer.  
  
Shayba: All right, but only because you're upset. Akkadia has no ownership over any Yu-Gi-Oh related characters. The name Kaylana and the story idea however are hers.  
  
Karria: On with the fic!  
  
A/N: Ok, it's a mystery. Where am I? Lol, well, I guess all I can say right now is thanks for the reviews. Ok, I'll stop talking now and let you start the chapter. Enjoy chapter 7! It's back in normal point of view!  
  
Chapter 7 A Deck of Memories  
  
Seto was the first to get over his shock, "Kaylana, are you sure that is what your master looks like?" The dragon could have been mistaken about what she had been shown.  
  
Kaylana nodded, "I am sure. The dreams and visions seen by a shadow monster are never lies. The two of you should know that by now. We are the ones who reveal the outcome of many events."  
  
Kaylana was right and the both of them knew it, "But the question is, how could Jonouchi be her master? He has never played before. Or has he?" Seto asked.  
  
Yami shook his head, "I do not know. When we brought them here, neither of them had a deck with. At least I don't think they did."  
  
Meanwhile   
  
Yugi was starting to become rather bored, "Hey Jonouchi, if you were freed from enslavement what would be the very first thing you would do and how come?" he asked his friend.  
  
Jonouchi glanced down at his tri-color haired friend, slightly startled by the question. But nonetheless he answered, "I would go out and find my sister Shizuka." His eyes dropped, 'That is if she is still alive. What about you Yuge? What would you do?"  
  
Yugi smiled, "I would go look for my grandfather. Someone told me he was dead but my mother..." Yugi stopped, "My mother told me he was alive. She told me that he lived where the wind blows in the same direction all the time." He chuckled, "Hey, do you remember shadow monsters?"  
  
Jonouchi's face immediately lit up, "Oh do I ever! In fact..." he reached into the folding of his blue robes and pulled out a deck of cards, "I still have my deck! What about you?"  
  
Yugi reached into his own crimson robes and pulled out a fair-sized deck, "Does this answer your question?" he asked giggling, "What is your favorite monster?"  
  
"That's easy; the red eyes black dragon." He showed Yugi a card with the image of a flying black dragon with blazing red eyes, "It has never let me down." He placed the card back into his deck, "What is your favorite monster Yugi?"  
  
Yugi skimmed through his deck and soon pulled out a card with the image of a man dressed in a purple robe with a large scepter type staff in his hand, (Karria: sarcastically I wonder who that could be Yami: smacks her Karria: Oh look stars! falls) "My favorite is the dark magician. It is also the only card that my father did not destroy. My mother gave it to me."  
  
Jonouchi studied the card carefully, "He looks like he's a pretty powerful monster," He looked at his own deck, "This is the only memory I have of my mom. She would sneak cards to me behind my father's back because she knew how much I loved them. I don't want to lose my memories so I will have to keep my deck hidden." He placed his deck back into the folding of his blue robes.  
  
There was a flash of light so luminous it forced Yugi and Jonouchi to shield their eyes. Yami and Seto had returned. Yami looked at Yugi and saw something in his hand. It looked like a deck, "Yugi what is that you are holding?"  
  
Yugi looked at his deck, "It's my heart and soul, Yami." He placed his deck in front of him, "This is what kept me going after my mother died." Yugi looked up at Yami, "I know it is forbidden for a slave to own a deck, no mater who is master is. But I got my deck before I became a slave. I just couldn't part with it."  
  
Yami nodded, "I see, now what is your strongest monster?" he asked calmly.  
  
Yugi picked up his deck and scanned through it again. Soon he pulled out a card, "My strongest and most sacred monster is the dark magician," he turned the card revealing the monster.  
  
Yami gasped. Who was this boy? "Yugi, where did you get that card?" The dark magician was extremely rare. Yami got a hold of his completely by chance.  
  
Yugi sighed deeply and placed his dark magician card back into his deck, "I do not know. My mother gave me the dark magician just before she died. She never told me where she obtained it from. Only that it was the key to my future," Yugi's eyes met the floor, "Please don't take my deck away, Yami. I beg you. Please don't take my heart and soul." He pleaded.  
  
Yami thought about this carefully. After a few minutes of silence he spoke, "First I must test you Yugi. I must test your loyalty and loved for shadow monsters," there was another great flash, "And who better to give you this test than the dark magician!"  
  
Yugi's mouth dropped open in shock as his favorite monster appeared before his eyes, "It's really you! My mother, she told me I would see you in the last place I ever thought I would be."  
  
The dark magician smiled, "Yugi, this is quite a pleasure. Your mother told me all about you. After hearing her descriptions I knew at once I had to meet you if I could," he turned to Yami, "This boy does not have to be tested, Yami. The expression dancing in his eyes shows all the loyalty he has for us shadow monsters."  
  
Yugi was confused, "Hold on a minute. How is Ra's name do you have any idea who my mother is? Let alone who I am?" he asked...  
  
Karria: Ok we have to stop there.  
  
Yami: don't hurt us. Shayba's gonna be here for a while til we get back  
  
Shayba: yep, 3 reviews=chapter 8 


	8. I Know More Than That

Karria: Ok, Yami has gone out to get some supplies.  
  
Shayba: Do you know who the kidnapper is?  
  
Karria: Yes and I'll tell you if you do the disclaimer  
  
Shayba: Oh all right, Akkadia has no ownership over any Yu-Gi-Oh related characters. She only owns the story idea so don't sue. Now can you tell me?  
  
Karria: whispers something in her ear  
  
Shayba: You have got to be kidding!  
  
Karria: On with the fic!  
  
A/N: Ok, I am so sorry for not posting sooner. My school's computers block this site so the only place I can post is at the library. But I didn't have time to type this up! I hope you guys will forgive me! Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 9. It's from Seto's P.O.V Enjoy chapter 9!  
  
Chapter 9 I Know More Than That  
  
I fired razor sharp daggers straight into Kietosaki's very soul, causing him to step back in fear. I could feel my millennium key glowing brightly against my tanned chest, scalding to the touch. The eye of hours dancing upon my glistening forehead, "Tell me, what is your name?"  
  
Keitosaki gazed up at me with fear dancing in his green eyes. He started to say something then stopped. After a few seconds he spoke, "My name is Kietosakei, what's it to you?"  
  
I could not really tell if he was trying to be brave or if he was trying to piss me off, "Well Kietosaki, does the name Kaiba mean anything to you at all?" I patiently waited for a reaction and sure enough I received one.  
  
Kietosaki went completely in shock. His eyes went wide as beads of sweat popped out of the pores on his tanned brow. He was trembling hard as he managed to speak, "I thought you were dead. I saw them kill you with my own eyes. You and your little brother, Mokuba."  
  
I slightly winced at the mentioning of my little brother, Mokuba. When we were younger, my brother and I ran into some trouble. Something happened after they had seen us. Since that terrible night, my little brother has been unresponsive. He only eats and sleeps. It shatters my soul whenever I go and sit next to his bed knowing there is nothing I can do to bring him back to me. But there was no way I was going to let this bastard know, "Well for your information, Mokuba and I are doing just fine. How we escaped is none of your business." I had a feeling he was going to ask me that. To be honest, I don't have the slightest idea, "Now you have two choices. Option A; you walk away right now and never touch this girl again, no blood, no pain."  
  
Kietosaki smirked, attempted to look seductive towards Shizuka then turned his expression to a glare and focused it on me, "What's Option B?"  
  
I sighed, "Pretty much the opposite of A. But if you need a full explanation, let me spell it out for you. I make you." I knew I would not have to wait for an answer. Kietosaki stormed towards me. His speed, however, was tiresome and I managed to knock him down without even breaking a sweat. I grabbed a fist full of his dirty brown hair and slammed his head into the ground a few times. Once I was sure he had learned his lesion I stepped back and simply stated, "You should have chosen option A, but you are like all the others. Now get the hell out of my sight." Kietosaki did not need to be told twice. He took off like a scolded dog. I turned around to face Shizuka, "Forgive me Shizuka. I did not intend to startle you that way."  
  
Shizuka slightly bowed, "No your Grace, please forgive me. I..." she stopped, "Wait, how is it you know my name? And why did you rescue me? I am merely a commoner. I am no use to anyone."  
  
I chuckled knowing she would ask how I knew who she is, "Well Shizuka, does the name Jonouchi mean anything to you at all?"  
  
Shizuka's hazel eyes were wide open like saucers. Her voice was caught in her throat for a few seconds, "How do you know Jonouchi?" she hesitated before speaking again, "Who are you?"  
  
"I know a lot more than that. I know when you were seven years old your family moved to a new village. I know your brother never left your side, even when your parents started fighting. I know you and he were separated playing a game called, 'Where's the Treasure'", I sighed deeply, And I know where your brother is this very moment. As for who I am. Well let's just say I am second in command at the palace."  
  
Shizuka bowed deeply, "Your Grace, please forgive me for speaking out the way I did. I was not away of your true identity. Before you punish me I have but one request. Please tell me where my brother is."  
  
"Your brother is save and sound at the palace. He was sold into slavery after the two of you were separated. I chose him out of ten other slaves to be mine, "I walked over and knelt down. I placed my hand under Shizuka's chin and tilted it up until her hazel eyes were locked onto my own blue ones, "As for your punishment. I can't think of a better one than this," I slowly leaned in and ever so gently pressed my lips to hers. The kiss seemed to shame the flavor of honey itself. But what really made it amazing was that she returned the kiss without any sign of hesitation or fear. I slowly pulled away and smirked, "Was that too harsh for you?"  
  
Shizuka's cheeks turned dark red, making her even more beautiful than ever, "I have never been kissed that way before. Guys that attack me are usually forceful and rough."  
  
I nodded understanding, "You mean like the way Kietosaki was right?" I could still visualize that bastard in my mind. I turned to see Ra preparaing himself to set behind the sand dunes, "Well I think it's time we head to the palace. I believe there is someone there waiting to see you."  
  
Shizuka's face lite up with joy, "Oh thank you, your grace." She walked over and pulled out a locket identical to the one Jonouchi had and opened it. Inside was a picture of Jonouchi at about the age of ten, "I have kept this with me all this time. I just hope my brother hasn't forgotten me."  
  
I led Shizuka over to my horse, Thunder. I lifted her up onto his back and climbed on myself, "Hold on tight; Yaw!" Thunder took off towards the palace gates. I could feel Shizuka tighten her grip around me. When we arrived at the palace, I helped Shizuka down and led her into the palace. We stopped in front of a door, "Wait here and don't come in until you hear me say your name." I walked into the room to find Yugi, Yami, and Jonouchi talking quietly with Marion, "Jonouchi, I have a surprise for you. Come in Shizuka."  
  
Shizuka walked into the room, "Hello big brother. It's nice to see you again," she waited patiently for her brother's reaction.  
  
Karria: Don't kill us please  
  
Shayba: this is were Akkadia stopped!  
  
Karria: 3 reviews= chapter 10 and hopefully it will be up sooner than this one was! 


	9. A Brother's Love

Karria: Well...  
  
Yami; just walked in well what?  
  
Karria: Did you get them back?  
  
Yami: couldn't, didn't have enough.  
  
Karria: How much do they want?  
  
Yami: a lot more than what I first brought.  
  
Karria: Oh, well, Akkadia doesn't own anything that has something to do with Yu-Gi-Oh, so don't even think about suing!  
  
Yami: On with the fic!  
  
A/N: Ok, as promised here's chapter 10 posted sooner than chapter 9 was. Somebody suggested I write this chapter from Jonouchi's P.O.V. Well, I liked the idea, but this chapter was already written out so, Jonouchi's P.O.V chapter will be coming soon as well as Yugi's and Shizuka's. Someone else asked me why I demand reviews for chapters...well, It's kind of a habit. Well I'll just shut up now so you can read chapter 10!  
  
Chapter 10 A Brother's Love.  
  
Jonouchi didn't move, however, Yugi did. He shoved his surprised friend towads Shizuka. Without thinking, Jonouchi ran and threw his arms around his little sister, "Oh, Shizuka, I thought I would never see you again!" he held onto his sister tightly, stroking her long silky brown hair.  
  
Shizuka returned the embrace with every ounce of strength she could muster, 'Oh, Jonouchi I missed you so much. Please stay with me from now on. I don't want to lose you again."  
  
Jonouchis sighed, "Don't worry sis, I promise I will always be with you. I...I know I already made that promise once before, but I could not keep it. But this time I will die before I break this promise."  
  
Shizuka loosened the embrace and looked into her brother's soft honey colored eyes, "You did not break that promise Jonouchi. When you told me to run away and hide, I ran as far as I possibly could. I did not know it then but you were guiding me, caring for me," she stopped, "being there for me."  
  
Jonouchi thought for a moment and smiled, "That is true sis. I guess I haven't broken a single promise to you. You can count on me to always stay true to my word."  
  
Shizuka stepped away from her brother and directed her gaze from Jonouchi's honey eyes to the floor, "Actually that is not true, Jonouchi. There is one promise that you made but you never kept it. Think back, you promised that we would be a family no matter what. We're not a family anymore."  
  
Jonouchi thought back and mentally smacked himself in the face, "Oh Shizuka, I am sorry. I never realized I broke that promise. I guess my reputation as the perfect brother in your eyes has been shattered. I would not blame you if you never wanted to speak to me again."  
  
Shizuka walked up ot her brother and looked into his eyes, "Jonouchi you have always been my true family and nothing is ever going to change that. I love you big brother and I always will."  
  
Jonouchi smiled, "Thank you Shizuka. You simply can't imagine how much that means to me. And I love you too," he led Shizuka over to Yugi who was scanning through his deck, Sis, I want you to meet my best friend, Yugi. Yugi this is my sister Shizuka."  
  
Yugi straightened his cards and stood up, "It is quite an honor to meet you Shizuka. It is nice to know Jonouchi has someone he can count on to be there for him," Yugi looked to the ground and sighed, "I just wish I had the same thing."  
  
"The pleasure is completely all mine Yugi. I just knew my brother would find someone like you. By the way, how did the two of you meet anyway?" Shizuka asked.  
  
Yami chuckled, "You know I was just about to ask the very same question. We know where you and Jonouchi come from Shizuka. We know how Jonouchi knows Ryou. The only thing left is the story behind the two of you." He alternated his gaze between Yugi and Jonouchi.  
  
Yugi sighed deeply, "Well it is quite a long story but-"his stomach growled loudly causing him to go red in the face with embarrassment, "I was hoping we could possibly get something to eat and go on that tour you spoke of earlier Yami."  
  
Yami nodded in approval, "Yes Yugi we must get some food in you as well as Jonouchi. I could tell almost immediately that you two were on the brink of starvation," he turned ot Shizuka, "if you are hungry as well, you are more than welcome to join us."  
  
"Well I don't want to appear rude but I think I will pass. Thanks anyway thought," Shizuka's stomach suddenly growled. She, like Yugi blushed deeply.  
  
Seto chuckled, "Well Shizuka I am afraid your stomach has its own side of the story. Please eat, I had a feeling you weren't eating much. I could tell when-"he stopped and slightly blushed, "When I was holding you, remember."  
  
The color in Shizuka's cheeks darkened from a beet red to a dark crimson color, "Yes I remember and I guess I will join you."  
  
Yami smiled, "Follow me then," he led the group out of the room, down the hall, and into a magnificently large dining room. The walls were dressed in silver and violet drapes. In the center of the room was a huge pile of pillows. Yami looked at Yugi, Shizuka, and Jonouchi and chuckled, "This is the royal dining chamber and the first stop on the tour through the palace. Once we are finished with out lunch I will show you the throne room, the library, the courtyard, and anywhere else you may wish to see." Yami snapped his fingers and moments later a woman appeared with two baskets filled with fruit, "Please help, yourselves," he took a bit out of a banana.  
  
Shizuka shrugged and picked up a bright red apple. The minute the fruit touched her lips a flash went through her mind and she dropped the apple as if it were scalding hot. She turned to Jonouchi, "I had a flashback. It was the day we were separated. The fire, it destroyed the village and out mother and father."  
  
Jonouchi immediately switched to his big brother mood and hugged his little sister tightly, "It's all right Shizuka, its all in the past. I'm here now,' he stroked Shizuka's hair, "I'm here."  
  
"Thank you, Jonouchi," Shizuka new she was too old for this kind of comfort, but considering how long she had been away from Jonouchi, she didn't give a damn.  
  
Seto watched Shizuka and Jonouchi in the tight embrace and smiled. There was no doubt, Shizuka needed Jonouchi and Jonouchi needed Shizuka, 'Yami I think I will pass up on the tour and visit Mokuba , that is if you don't mind."  
  
Yami shook his head, "Of course not, Seto. I understand completely. Just do me a favor and give him a hug from me. I will watch over these three myself."  
  
"I will," Seto left the dining chamber and headed down the hall until he reached a door with the symbol of the blue eyes white dragon on it. He opened the door and stopped, "Mokuba!"  
  
Mokuba turned around and smiled, "Hi Seto, long time no see."  
  
Karria: Ok, don't kill us. We've found Akkadia  
  
Akkadia: walks in with a smock covered in chocolate sorry it took so long for this chapter folks. I've been working!  
  
Karria: well it's the weekend now so why don't you do what you're supposed to.  
  
Akkadia: All right all right. 3 reviews=chapter 10! Please! 


	10. Burning Shadows

Karria: sleepwalking, runs into the wall and wakes up Oh, hi everyone. We've all been sleeping. hears loud snoring around her as you can tell.  
  
Yami: rolls over mmmm, chocolate covered banana's, heaven! snores  
  
Karria: silent for a minute, bursts out laughing waking everyone else up Oops, sorry.  
  
Yugi: crankily Thanks, oh well since I'm up I might as well do the disclaimer. Akkadia hears akkadia snore really really really loud who is currently sleeping has no ownership over any Yu-Gi-Oh related characters. She only owns the story idea so don't even bother calling your lawyer.  
  
Karria; on with the fic!  
  
A/N: Ok, if I could type out the word sorry to fill up 100 pages I would. I've been extremely busy with work that I couldn't get to a computer! Not only that but I've been tired as well. Well, I hope you enjoy chapter 10, (I think). If it's short, I'm really sorry!  
  
Chapter 10?  
  
(Unknown)  
  
Anzu screamed in frustration. Her plan was completely ruined. She picked up a vase and threw it against the wall. The porcelain object smashed into pieces which clattered to the ground, "How dare he silence me!"  
  
Hironouchi watched Anzu from the corner of the room. He ducked as a few pieces of the broken vase flew towards him," What where you're aiming that thing. I know your upset but don't take it you on me."  
  
Anzu turned around to face her brother, "Don't take it out on you? YOU IDIOT!!! You are the one who has made me mad! You supposed to keep that little brat out of the way. Now Yami's going to learn my secret."  
  
"Well it wasn't like I knew Yugi was out there. I was just his owner. My overseers were supposed to keep an eye on him." Hironouchi protested.  
  
"Well since your my brother I'm going to give you one more chance, and this time don't mess up. With Yugi in the palace there is no telling what is presence will accomplish! I have to leave the village for a few days. When I return I want Yugi taken care of." Anzu demanded, "Understand?"  
  
Hironouchi chuckled, "Anzu my dear sister. I understand your request perfectly. But could you fill me in on something? How in the hell am I supposed to take care of him?" he screamed.  
  
Anzu didn't even flinch, "Oh I'm sure that pebble sized object that's known as your brain can think of something. And if Yugi isn't gone I will personally torture your soul dill the day you leave this world!"  
  
(Meanwhile back at the palace)  
  
Yugi had just swallowed the last bite of his apple when he felt a sudden jolt of pain shoot through his body Not wanting to worry Yami and Jonouchi the small boy held back the cry of pain that was pressing against his tightly sealed lips.  
  
Yami stuffed the finally piece of his banana into his mouth and swallowed, "Well if you three are finished we can proceed with the tour," he looked over at Yugi to see a painful expression plastered on his face, "Yugi, are you all right?'  
  
In a flash, Yugi's expression switched from painful to cheerful, "I'm fine Yami. I just swallowed too quickly." he forced a smile.  
  
Yami didn't believe him. But he dropped the subject not wanting to upset the small boy. He stood up, "Okay, let's begin. As I mentioned before this is the royal dining chamber. All the food is cooked to perfection and every week a new cushion is added to the pile.  
  
Yugi looked at all the drapes and felt a little nauseous. It passed quickly, "Yami is there anything behind those drapes?" he asked.  
  
Yami sighed deeply, "Yes but it is nothing that will interest you. It's just some old portraits nothing really flattering." He seemed to be avoiding going near them for some reason.  
  
Jonouchi's attention was caught, "Portraits? What are they of? If you don't mind me asking, your highness." he remembered he was supposed to be under the Pharaoh's orders now.  
  
Yami answered with a blank tone, "My father when he was Pharaoh as well as the owner of the millennium puzzle. When I was only ten years old my father left this world. I became the Pharaoh and the new owner of the millennium puzzle." Yami took the puzzle into his hands, "Not only did I inherit the puzzle and my father's crown, I also inherited great powers as well."  
  
"I've heard about the millennium items but have never seen one up close before," Shizuka spoke up after being silent all this time, "How many are there?"  
  
"There are seven; the millennium puzzle which is mine, the millennium necklace which belonged to my mother; the millennium which still awaits it owner as well as the millennium eye. Then there the millennium rod which will be given to the rightful owner when the time comes. Then there's the millennium scales which belongs to the guardian of the items, Shadi. Finally there's the millennium key which belongs to..."  
  
"Me!" Seto interrupted. He pulled back his blue robes revealing the millennium key, "Yami look who has come back to us!" he stepped to the side. Standing behind him was a small boy about the same height as Yugi. His hair as the color of the raven's wing and his eyes were nearly the same shade. He was dressed in a light blue tunic, "Yugi, Jonouchi and Shizuka, it gives me great pleasure to introduce you to my little brother, Mokuba."  
  
Mokuba approached the three with a hint of hesitation and fear, "Nice to meet you." he spoke with a soft calm voice, "Seto, where's Yami?"  
  
"I'm right here, Mokuba." Yami walked up and knelt down until he was face to face with the younger of the two brothers, "It's so nice to have you back with us."  
  
"What do you mean by that, Yami?" Yugi asked. It was clear to tee that he and the other two were highly confused, "Where has Mokuba been?"  
  
Yami sighed deeply, "I am sorry Yugi, but that information can never be spoken or heard inside the palace walls. It's just one of many secrets that dwell throughout my kingdom."  
  
Yugi appeared slightly disappointed, "Oh all right, I understand." he turned towards Mokuba and extended his hand, 'I'm very honored to meet you Mokuba, my name is Yugi."  
  
Mokuba shook Yugi's hand and smiled, "It's nice to meet you, too Yugi. Say has anyone ever told you that you and Yami look exactly alike?"  
  
Yami stood up, "Really? I didn't even notice. Did you Yugi?" he shot a wink at the small boy and smirked.  
  
Yugi caught the message, "Nope never even crossed my mind," he answered. But the expression on Mokuba's face was too much for him and he busted out laughing.  
  
"Of course we noticed Mokuba. That is why Yugi is here. Well one of the reasons. You see Mokuba Yugi is my servant, Jonouchi is your brother's and Shizuka is Jonouchi's younger sister." Yami explained, 'I think we had better save the tour for tomorrow. I have a feeling it's going to take a while before Yugi calms down, "he glanced down to find Yugi rolling on the floor. But he wasn't laughing, "Yugi!"  
  
Yami groaned in pain, "Yami please, help. It hurts, it hurts to bad." tears were forming in his violet eyes.  
  
Yami turned around in time to see Seto catch his brother, "Seto what is going on here?" Suddenly out of nowhere Jonouchi fell to the ground clutching his stomach.  
  
Shizuka ran to her brother, "Jonouchi what's the matter?" she had just found her brother and she wasn't planning on losing him again.  
  
Jonouchi groaned in pain, "I don't know but whatever it is, it's strong!" those words were the last one to escape from the blond haired boy's lips before he lost consciousness. Yugi and Mokuba were out as well."  
  
Karria: Ok, worse place to stop I know but Akkadia' still sleeping.  
  
Yugi: I wouldn't blame her. She's been working hard for five weeks now and she hardly gets any sleep!  
  
Yami: so please don't hate our authoress. She's doing the best she can!  
  
Karria: 3 reviews= chapter 11? 


	11. The Power to Destroy Her

Karria: Hey everyone!  
  
Akkadia: excuse me coming through, lady with a box here!  
  
Karria: steps to the side Ok, as you can tell, my hikari has been really busy with her job. So, she has a good excuse for taking so long on these chapters.  
  
Akkadia: stops I work from 3 in the afternoon till 11 at night Monday through Friday, so please bear with me! gets back to work Karria can you get someone to do the disclaimer, I'm kinda busy here...  
  
Karria: sure, Oh Shayba!!  
  
Shayba: Yes, yes, yes yes yes yes...........?  
  
Karria: clicks a button do the disclaimer  
  
Shayba: Akkadia, no own Yu-Gi-Oh. But Ra knows she wished she did...  
  
Akkadia: stops I heard that! throws a box of cookies at Shayba  
  
Karria: Oh, brother, Well, on with the fic!  
  
A/N: Ok, I've said it before and I will say it again (writes sorry a billion times) I'm trying my best to get these chapter's up but it's really difficult. Well, I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Chapter 13? ( I forgot, lol)  
  
Seto's P.O.V  
  
I could feel the anger burning inside me; licking at my soul with the tongues of cobras. Mokuba fell limp in my arms and I laid him down on the pile of cushions. I held back a gasp as my millennium key grew hot against my chest. I looked over to see Yami's Millennium Puzzle glowing as well, "Shizuka we need you to say here and keep an eye on these three. Yami and I have to take care of some unfinished business." Without waiting for an answer I transported myself back to the shadow realm. Yami appeared seconds later.  
  
Marion was standing before us. The unique violet aura that once surrounded his figure had vanished. The flame that danced so brightly in his blue eyes had gone out, "Shadi!"  
  
There was a bright flash forcing Yami and me to shield our eyes. The light soon faded and the outline of a figure appeared. I knew who it was. It was Shadi. The guardian of the millennium items appeared before us. As usual he was holding the millennium scales. His gaze was directed towards the ground. In the blink of an eye he switched eyes gaze from the ground to us. I could tell by the expression he wore that something was very wrong, "Yami, Seto, I'm afraid I have bad news. The millennium necklace and millennium rod have been stolen.  
  
Yami fell to his knees in shock. I race to him, "Yami, are you all right?" I mentally smacked my self across the face, 'Idiot what kind of question is that? Of course he's not all right!'  
  
Yami looked up at me with a painful expression covering his face, 'I'm-I'm fine, Seto, I was just surprised. Don't forget, the millennium necklace belonged to my mother before she died. The thought of the necklace in the hands of someone else just mad me nauseous."  
  
The expression on Shadi's face darkened, "Well, if that news turned your stomach then what I am about to say will no doubt feel like a thousand daggers piercing your very heart and soul. The thief who stole the millennium necklace is someone you have known all your life."  
  
Now it was my turn to go into shock. He couldn't be thinking that I am the thief! Then I remembered that Yami didn't know me all his life and that there was only one other person who fit the description perfectly, I turn to Yami, "You don't think?"  
  
Yami stood up, "Oh, I don't think I know." The millennium puzzle began to glow and I knew then that Yami was literally pissed off, 'How dare she betray me!"  
  
I stepped back, "Yami, please calm yourself. Anger is not going to settle this.' I turned to Shadi, "What about the others? Why have they fallen into darkness?"  
  
For countless moments, Shadi said nothing. Finally he spoke, "The others have left you for certain reasons. Mokuba has returned to the shadows because it was her p0wer that sent him there before. Jonouchi has been sent there because of his secret. Yugi has been sent there because she was planning on send him there since the day he was born."  
  
Yami 's anger had ceased for the moment the eye of horus had faded and the glow around his millennium puzzle had died down, "Wait, something confuses me. If she wanted to send Yugi right away why did she wait until now?"  
  
Shaid sighed, "Simple; she wasn't strong enough. The millennium necklace strengthens her power greatly and there is only one way to get them back."  
  
His last words snared ever ounce of my attention, "How? What must be done to bring Mokuba back? What must I do to bring my brother back in my arms?"  
  
'Yes and how can I bring Yugi back as well as Jonouchi? Shadi please tell us. I cannot bear the thought of those three trapped there. Besides, I need Yugi and Seto needs Mokuba. Jonouchi and his sister have been torn away from each other far too long. And Yugi is nothing without him." Yami was as desperate as me.  
  
Shadi turned around and whispered something to Marion. The magician vanished then reappeared once again. But he wasn't alone. Kaylana had appeared as well. Shadi turned to us, "The only way to bring Jonouchi back from the shadows is to discover his secret. I have asked Kaylana here to aid you. I have a feeling her powers may help more than you could even imagine. As for Mokuba and Yugi, I'm afraid the answer to how to bring them back is an answer that you already have knowledge of. Look inside yourselves and you will find the answer."  
  
I listened to Shadi's words carefully. But something did not make sense, "Shadi, what about the millennium rod? Do you know who has taken it?" I asked.  
  
Shadi nodded, "Yes, as a matter of fact I do. The millennium rod is in the hands of a slave master who I believe was in your presence not too long ago. His name is Hironouchi and he is her brother. It was his duty to keep Yugi away..." he stopped to look at Yami, "Well away from you."  
  
Yami's head shot up, "So that would explain why he tried so hard to keep me from choosing Yugi. I wasn't supposed to save him. At least that's what I think. She needed Yugi out of the way so she could..."  
  
'Yes I'm afraid you are right. But there is more to it than you know. There is a reason why Yugi is her target. He was the last born from the village your father destroyed because of a dream she claimed to have had," Shadi explained, "He has the power to destroy her..."  
  
Karria: Ok, sorry if it sucks or if it's too short.  
  
Akkadia: runs into a wall with about five boxes in her arms I'll be grateful if I never see another cookie for the rest of my life!  
  
Yami: Wow this is getting good!  
  
Yugi: 3 reviews= the next chapter chibi eyes 


	12. Letting go is never easy

Akkadia: down on her hands and knees please forgive me for taking so long with this chapter. The life monster literally attacked me!

Karria: you can say that again. I don't think I've ever seen my aibou that busy in all my life!

Yami: Well, now that you've got everything back on track pause wait, do you have everything back on track?

Karria: Oh, sure, Yami just rub it in

Yami: smirks

Karria: what are you thinking you dolt, that ís my job!

Akkadia: sarcastically thanks karria I feel soo much better

Yugi: May I ask you something Akkadia?

Akkadia: sure Yugi, fire away!

Yugi: why do we always have to do a disclaimer?

Akkadia: Well, if I didn't then I would be telling the world that your mine goes into chocolate monster mode all mine, laughs like a maniac

Karria: Oh, no not again! runs over and pounces Akkadia Yami, could you please!

Yami: Akkadia doesn't own us under breath thank god!

Yugi: backing away from Akkadia slowly enjoy the fic!

A/N: Ok, just like my intro says, the life monster literally attacked me. I lost the spiral for this story, school has been chasing me with homework, and my computer hasnít exactly been my bestfriend! Thatís just a brief preview of my chaotic life! So in other words I am extremely sorry it took so long for this chapter. Well, if I still have readers out there, enjoy chapter 12! Btw, the computer I'm working on is a witch at the moment so all apostrophes will be replaced with the letter I! Sorry!

Chapter 12

The naturally controlled aura that surrounded the Pharaoh swiftly diminished into the air. In its place was a dark colored aura. Without even thinking, Yami turned around and fired a shadow spear straight at the wall. When the smoke faded, there was nothing left of the wall, save a few lingering pieces. Another shadow spear was fired. But this attack was heading straight for Seto. The high priest pulled back his robes and the spear reflected off his own items. Seto concentrated and managed to force the shadow spear to dissolve into thin air. Yami just looked at Seto with a blank expression plastered on his face before returning to his assault.

Seto started walking towards the PharaohìYami, please stopî He was stopped in his tracks by Shadiís hand. Seto looked at the guardianìWhat is itî

Shadi walked over until he was on the opposite side of YamiìWe must let him

go, Seto.î he looked at the high priest who was delivering him an expression that spoke pure confusionìYami must use his energy. He must release his anger here and now. For if he doesnít, the outcome of his behavior in the real world is unknown.î

Seto nodded, now aware of the guardianís words. The two of them waited until Yami finally ceased his attacks and collapsed to the ground. He was literally out of breath and dripping with perspiration. Seto walked over to his fallen friend and pulled him into a tight embrace. For a few lingering moments, the high priest turned white and the Pharaoh drew in newfound strength. Seto released Yami and stood upìDonít even think of it, Yami.î

Yami looked up at his high priestìBut Seto, you have no right nor reason to give me your strength, I am not worthy of it. I attacked you, rememberî he stood up and took hold of his millennium puzzleìI guess, Iím still not fully accustomed to my powers, yet.î He spoke with a weak chuckle leading his words.

Shadi nodded in agreementìThat is true my Pharaoh. You have much to learn and many secrets that your mother and father left behind before they began their journey to Anubisí kingdom, to uncover.î The item guardian walked over to KaylanaìI must take my leave. Kaylana, do as your fellow shadow creatures will and follow the path to your rightful master.î With that, Shadi placed his hands on the black dragon and the two of them were aglow for a moment. Shadi removed his hands and turned to face Yami and SetoìShe may now pass into the human world. I wish you good luck and bid you farewell.î A white aura engulfed Shadi and he disappeared once again.

(A/N: Ok, just to let everyone know. This may sound kind of confusing. Well, let me explain something. You see, in this story, the shadow realm isnít as bad is it is in the present. The area in which Jonouchi, Mokuba, and Yugi are trapped in, however is kinda like the shadow realm in the present. Itís kinda hard to explain, so please just bare with me. Ok, Iíll shut up now! Back to the story!)

Meanwhile

Jonouchi looked over at the trembling figure he thought was his friend. But this wasnít Yugi. This poor creature had been to hell and back more times than anyone could even imagine. With a heavy sigh, the blonde teen crawled over to Yugi and placed a hand on the shivering boyís shoulder. For a split second, Yugi appeared to be unaware of his surroundings and he jerked away from Jonouchiís touchìItís all right Yugi. Iím not going to hurt you.î Jonouchi spoke with calmest most soothing tone his voice could musterìPlease, Yugi.î He opened his arms as if to sayëIíll protect you, palí After much hesitation, Yugi crawled into his best friendís embrace and sobbed quietly into his chestìShh, there, there now.î

ìIím so sorry about all this, Jouî Yugi spoke up between his sobsìIf I hadnít spoken up when I did at the auction, none of this would have happened.î he trembled uncontrollably in his friends arms.

Jonouchi just hugged his friend closerìYugi, donít say that. Iím glad all of this happened. I mean think about it, if we hadnít been rescued by the Pharaoh and Seto, I would never had found Shizukaî

Mokuba looked over at the two friends and felt a faint searing pain, poking at his heart. He stood up and walked over to the twoìJonouchiís right. It isnít your fault...itís mine.î he was shot with confused expressions on the other twos facesìMaybe it will make more sense if I explain mine and my brotherís past.î

Akkadia: Ok, extremely cruel place to stop, but I have no choice!

Karria: punching a punching bag with Anzuís face on it

Yami: walks in and sees the bag Let me at her! Let me at her!

Karria: steps to the side by all means!

Yami: literally destroys the bag

Yugi: walks in and automatically sweat drops I donít even want to know.

Akkadia: laughs Well, I promise, chapter 13 will be up a hell of a lot sooner.

Karria: 3 reviews chapter 13!

Yugi: Yami, I think itís pretty much dead!

Everyone: sweatdrops as Yami starts up a chainsaw

Yami: Not yet...


	13. Troubled Pasts

Akkadia: walks in Hi everyone! Is literally plowed over by everyone else except Yami What the? What's going on?

Kanna (formally known as Karria): You don't want to know believe me.

Yugi: Besides you wouldn't believe us if we told you.

Akkadia: stands up and brushes herself off Hey if it has anything to do with Yami then I'll believe it.

Yami: laughing like a crazed maniac

Everyone : major sweat drop

Akkadia: O-kay, right um. I'm going to post this chapter and let all my wonderful readers and reviewers fall into suspense...

Kanna: whining why?

Akkadia: cause I'm not going to look until the end of the chapter, that's why!

Yugi: On with the fic!

A/N: Ok, if you want to know what Yami is up to then read the chapter! Ha ha ha! Well, as promised this chapter is up sooner. Sorry if it's short though, I'm typing this on Valentine's Day and I am pooped! Well enjoy chapter 13! Oh, just to let everyone know, in this story Mokuba is currently 13 years old.

Chapter 13 Troubled Pasts

Mokuba sat down across from Yugi and Jonouchi, "It happened about two years ago. Seto and I had been summoned from our village to seek council with the Pharaoh. To this day I still don't know why Yami chose us, but I glad he did. You see mine and Seto's childhood wasn't exactly fun and games..."

FLASHBACK

"Come on you little worm, on your feet!"

Eleven year old Mokuba struggled to climb to his feet and find his older brother, "Seto, Seto where are you?" The two of them had been separated due to a slave auction. That was nearly eight months ago. The only thing that kept Mokuba going was the thought that his brother had made a promise. The young boy jumped at the sound of a whip cracking. Mokuba looked over to see a group of slaves in shackles...

Meanwhile sixteen year old Seto trudged along with the other slaves. The shackles that clasped his wrists and ankles made walking almost unbearable. He could hear more then one whip cracking and he stole a glance towards the direction the second whip was coming from. It couldn't be, "Mokuba!"

Mokuba heard someone call his name. He turned around to see his older brother looking right at him, "Seto!" without even thinking Mokuba ran towards his brother, "Seto, please don't leave me!"

Seto didn't move, "Not yet little brother, not yet." was all he could mutter before wincing in pain as he could feel the overpowering sting of that dreaded whip.

Mokuba somehow understood his brother's words and returned to his work. As he joined the other slave the young boy braced himself for his punishment for speaking when talking was strictly forbidden but no sting came. Mokuba looked up to see a man on a beautiful chestnut stallion. He was dressed in crimson robes and upon his brow lay a golden crown. Around his neck hung a triangular shaped pendant with an eye in the center. Mokuba knew who this was. It was the Pharaoh. The young boy bowed down along with the rest of the slaves.

"Your highness, to what be the pleasure of your visit on this fine day?" Mokuba's master, Minishaki asked bowing as low as he could.

"I have come two chose two slaves, to take with me to the palace." the Pharaoh's voice was strong and powerful. So powerful in fact that it made Minishaki shake.

"Of course your highness chose any you please!" Minishaki stood up and snapped his whip on the ground, "Line up!" in seconds all the slaves were in a line.

The Pharaoh dismounted from his horse and walked up to Mokuba, "What is your name, boy?" he asked with a soft but firm tone.

Mokuba knew better than to look in the eye of the Pharaoh. So he kept his head down and answered, "My name is Mokuba your highness." he once again braced himself to be punished, but none came.

"Mokuba is it? Well Mokuba do you have a family?" The Pharaoh asked as he slowly kneeled down and tilted Mokuba's chin up so both their eyes were locked on the other's.

Not wanting to offend the Pharaoh, Mokuba forced himself not to blink, "If you please, your highness, I saw my older brother Seto pass this way no more than two minutes ago."

The Pharaoh only nodded, "I see, you mean you saw him with that group over there?"

Mokuba nodded in return, "Yes, he's the only one with blue eyes and brown hair. He's the tallest of the group, too, I think."

The Pharaoh smiled, "Don't worry Mokuba, everything is going to be ok." he turned to Minishaki, "I have chosen this boy. He is no longer under your care." without waiting for a response, the Pharaoh led a now shocked Mokuba towards the other group of slaves. The same thing was repeated and before either of them knew it, Seto and Mokuba were in each other's arms.

Seto let go of his brother and bowed deeply, "Please forgive me your highness, but surely you won't blame me. I haven't seen my brother is so long."

The Pharaoh merely chuckled, "It's all right Seto. Now come I am taking you and your brother to stay in the palace with me." he mounted his horse and with the two reunited brothers, rode back to the palace.

As the months passed Seto became, the Pharaoh's trusted high priest and Mokuba became the Pharaoh's personal messenger. Everything seemed to be going fine. Until one day, Mokuba got lost in the palace...

END OF FLASHBACK

"So what happened?" Jonouchi asked when Mokuba suddenly stopped speaking.

Mokuba shook his head, "I don't remember. I walked around one of the many corners, then I woke up in my bed. A few minutes later my brother walked in. You pretty much know the rest."

Akkadia: Ok, as promised I'll go see what Yami is up to. Peaks into the room and sweatdrops

Yami: holding a life like dummy identical to Anzu in one hand and a flaming torch in the other I'm in the mood for a BBQ!

Yugi: see we told ya!

Akkadia: What next? Oh well 3 reviews chapter 14!


	14. Answers Revealed

Akkadia: walks out dressed in a dark violet swimsuit with a white towel around her waist What's up everyone?

Kanna: follows dressed in a blue suit with a towel around her shoulders We're headed to the beach! Yugi, Yami, Joey, Shayba...etc, etc, etc, let's get going!

Yugi: walks out in black swimming trunks with white stripes on the side Coming!

Joey: walks out in green trunks carrying a surfboard with a message that says Akkadia no own Yu-Gi-Oh! surfs up!

Yami: walks out in pale blue swimming trunks Good thing I picked up that lotion, I desperately need a tan.

Akkadia Kanna and Shayba: panting like dogs for a moment at the site of Yami only in trunks, snap out of it seconds later

Akkadia: Well, while we enjoy ourselves at the beach, you enjoy yourselves with this chapter!

Kanna: Yeah, something rather interesting is going to happen between Se-words are muffled

Akkadia: holding her hand over Kanna's mouth Ignore her. On with the fic!

A/N: Ok, I think it's high time, I bring Shizuka back in. This chapter is kind of off the subject but it will correspond with the plot of the story though. Oh, btw, just to let everyone know, tomorrow (February 19) I am singing two songs and playing my clarinet on two occasions for a competition called Solo Ensemble! Wish me luck! Ok, I'll shut up now, enjoy chapter 14!

Chapter 14: Finding Love in all the right places

Yami and Seto where still staring at the spot where Shadi had vanished from. Their thoughts were shattered by a light roar from Kaylana. When Seto looked at the dragon she reminded him of Joey which reminded him of Shizuka. He turned to Yami, "Yami, I just realized Shizuka is still ..."

Yami seemed to understand what his high priest was getting at and nodded, "You're right, we should be heading back, anyway." he turned to face Kaylana, "Are you ready to come with us?"

The red eyes black dragon nodded, "Yes very much so, Yami. I am more than ready."

"Very well then," Yami and Seto both took a hold of one of Kaylana's wings and summoned their power. In seconds the white aura died down and the three of them found themselves back in the palace, "Kaylana, we need you to keep quiet for a little while, all right?" Yami turned to Seto, but found he was already heading towards the cushion pile. He looked closer and saw Shizuka laying next to her brother with tears streaming down her face.

Seto carefully approached the sobbing young woman and gently place a hand upon her bare shoulder, "Hey, are you all right?" he mentally smacked himself in the face once again, 'Idiot, of course she isn't all right!' Before he even knew what was happening, Seto found Shizuka in his arms. Controlled by pure instinct, he wrapped his arms around her, "Hey, its ok."

Shizuka sniffled, and shook her head, "No, it's not ok! I lost my brother forever! I..." she bit her lip before continuing, "I know you're brother is in danger as well, but...but Jonouchi is all I have in this world. Without him I have no reason to live. Jonouchi is everything to me. He's more than my big brother, he's my best friend and I love him." she stopped as a few sobs got caught in her throat, "But now, I'll never know the meaning of love again."

Seto listened very carefully before gently pulling Shizuka away from his arms, "Listen to me Shizuka, that is not true. You do have a reason to live. Because if you die, then..." he stopped not caring about his pride or his job anymore, "Then I wouldn't have a reason to live. I've already lost my mother, father and my only brother." Seto placed a hand under Shizuka's chin and tilted her head up to her eyes were meeting his, "Please don't leave me too." for the first time in a long time, there were actual tears building up in the high priest's sapphire blue eyes but he didn't bother to brush them away, "I-"

He was cut off by the contact of Shizuka's lips upon his own. Shizuka kissed Seto gently and wrapped her arms about his neck. After what seemed like hours, but was only seconds, she slowly pulled away and gazed straight into Seto's eyes, "I love you." she lightly whispered.

Seto smiled and pulled Shizuka into his arms. Somehow he wasn't surprised at how well she fit within his embrace. He gently stroked her long chestnut hair and lightly kissed the top of her head, "I love you, too Shizuka." he whispered just as lightly as she had done, "I love you so much."

On the other side of the room, Yami and Kaylana smiled, "I've been wondering how long it was going to take him to say that to someone else besides Mokuba. You see Kaylana, that girl is the younger sister of your master. They have bond like I have never seen. And the very spirit of the bond is their love for one another. I-" Yami stopped, "Wait a minute!" he took off towards Seto and Shizuka and literally crashed into them, "Seto, I figured it out! I know how to get them back!"

Akkadia: pops up from out of the water Ok, worst place in the world to end I know but...

Kanna: putting on some sunblock We have a little joke we are just dying to play on Yami!

Shayba: Psst! Hey Yugi is he asleep?

Yugi: jumps at the sound of Yami's loud snores Yep he's asleep!

Everyone: gently picks up Yami, trying their best not to wake him.."

Akkadia: whispering Ok on three. 1...2...3!

Everyone: tosses Yami into the ocean

Yami: wakes up to find everyone else rolling on the sandy shore laughing all right that's it, time for a one way trip to the shadow realm!

Akkadia: gulps Run! takes off

Yami: chases after her get back here!

Kanna: shakes her head Well, 3 reviews chapter 15!


	15. Love can Travel

Akkadia: walks in Hi everyone!

Kanna: rummaging through the drawers and cupboards

Akkadia: sweat drops Uh, Yami Kanna, I'm afraid to ask, but what the hell are you doing?

Kanna: doesn't stop looking I'm looking for the earplugs. I don't know how much longer I can take this...music!

Yami: singing from the shower off key You know you make me wanna SHOUT! Kick my heels up and SHOUT! etc.

Akkadia: anime fall Ok, he makes no sense whatsoever!

Kanna: finally finds the earplugs what are you talking about?

Akkadia: He chases me for getting him wet, and now he's singing in the shower, not to mention off key! plugs ears Oh, by the way, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own a headache now!

Kanna: On with the fic!

A/N: Ok, I know I haven't updated this story for a while. Sorry, I've been really busy. I think this story only has about 3 or 4 maybe 5 chapters to go, I'm not sure. Well, thanks once again for the reviews, I'm sorry about the cliffy, last chapter, lol. Hey what can I say, it's my style. Well, I'll shut up now so you can read! Enjoy chapter 15!

PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT!

Ok, most of you know my story a Brother's Love and how Mokuba and Seto had a mind link through their rings. Well in this story that little ditty is going to pop up again, ok!

/Mokuba to Seto/

Seto to Mokuba

Chapter 15 Love can Travel

(TV announcer guy: Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh!)

On the other side of the room, Yami and Kaylana smiled, "I've been wondering how long it was going to take him to say that to someone else besides Mokuba. You see Kaylana, that girl is the younger sister of your master. They have bond like I have never seen. And the very spirit of the bond is their love for one another. I-" Yami stopped, "Wait a minute!" he took off towards Seto and Shizuka and literally crashed into them, "Seto, I figured it out! I know how to get them back!"

Seto turned around and looked at Yami, "What do you mean you know how to get them back?" He knew that Yami was still upset over this whole ordeal but he didn't think he would go crazy because of it.

Yami could easily tell Seto didn't believe him, "Seto, listen to me. How do you think we got Mokuba back?" he asked hoping he would get the right answer.

Seto thought for countless moments before answering in a faint whisper, "You don't mean?" he reached under his robes and pulled out a gold chain. Dangling at the end of the chain was a small gold ring, too small to wear on your finger. But it was big enough to hold more love than anyone could ever imagine, "Mokuba has his too, I know he does." he turned to Yami, "Do you think it will really work?"

Yami sighed deeply, "I can't tell you. I wish I could, you know that, but..." he touched his puzzle, "Even power as great as that has its limits too." he sat down on his cushion pile, removed the puzzle from around his neck and took hold of Seto's Millennium key, "It's all up to you, you know." he looked down at his puzzle and the key, "But we'll have to pray that Mokuba is holding his..."

(Meanwhile back with Jou, Yugi and Mokuba)

"And that's how, Yugi and I met." Jonouchi was finishing up...

Yugi was half asleep, laying in Jonouchi's strong arms, "You know, Mokuba. You don't know how lucky you are. You have family still alive who cares for you. Hell, me and Jou, we just got each other and we aren't even related." his voice was drowsy with sleep and his eyelids were drooping with each passing minute.

"Hey, if you're tired Yuge, you might as well get some sleep, ok." Jonouchi stroked the young one's back, knowing it was soothing to the boy. He turned to see Mokuba holding onto something with an iron grip, "Whatcha holdin dere, Mokuba?"

Mokuba jumped, slightly startled, by Jonouchi's obvious question but loosened his grip, revealing a small gold ring dangling from a gold chain, "My brother gave this to me before our parents died, and I gave him one just like it before we were sold into slavery." he hooked the chain around his neck and held onto the ring tightly, "This is the symbol of our love for one another. You see Seto is not only my big brother, he's also my best friend." he stopped and sighed deeply, "And in a way he's my soul mate. You see for some reason, whenever something happens to Seto, I can feel it. The pain is faint but its there."

(Meanwhile back with Seto, Yami and Shizuka)

Seto was sitting on the cushion pile. The millennium key lay across his lap, "Well, here goes nothing." he concentrated hard, building up the power his item contained and thought hard...

Mokuba, Mokuba can you hear me?

Mokuba jumped at the sound of his brother's voice in his head but answered back nonetheless...

/Seto, I hear you. What's goi-/

It's our rings little brother. Our bond of love.

/You mean the promise we made to each other all those years ago/

Yes, now listen to me very carefully Mokie because this is very, very important, ok?

/All right Seto I'm listening/

All right, Yami found a way to get you guys out of that place, but we can't do it on our own. You have to tell Yugi and Jonouchi to think of someone that they love more than anything. Yami, Shizuka and I are going to do the same exact thing and I'm pretty sure you know who I'm going to be thinking of. Do you understand all of this Mokuba?

Mokuba mentally nodded...

/Yes, Seto I understand and I'm sure you know who I'm going to be thinking of too./

All right little brother, remember, don't let go of your ring. If you do our link will fade away.

Akkadia: Well that's it for chapter 15!

Kanna: Is that a cliffy or not?

Akkadia: shrugs her shoulders I don't know. I just don't feel like typing anymore...

Yugi: runs in singing the song Rescue Me from the movie Sister Act

Kanna: Ohh! I can't take this anymore! walks into the other bathroom and flushes the toilet

Yami: still singing off-key You know you make me wannaHOT! HOT HOT!

Akkadia: laughing Well I guess Yami got himself hit by a heat wave!

Yugi: 3 reviews chapter 16!


	16. Love so simple and yet so powerful! Fina...

Kanna: walks in Hi everyone!

Yugi: Uh, Kanna, where's Akkadia?

Kanna: points outside

Akkadia: is outside in the rain, sings I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! It's sad but true. I don't Yu-Gi-Oh! Oh, what's a gal to do?

Yami: walks in don't tell me, she's singing in the rain.

Kanna: I guess. Well if she catches cold, its her own fault.

Yugi: On with the fic!

A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I've been busy beyond imagination and I've just about had it! I'm not sure what 'it' is, but I've had enough! Lol. Ok, believe it or not, but this is the last chapter of the story! Oh, and another thing. Technically this story wasn't going to be a Yaio, but this chapter there will be a little bit of Y/YY, but it's for a very, very, very good reason! So, I'll shut up now. Enjoy chapter 16

Chapter 16: Love, so simple, yet so powerful

Notes/Mokuba to Seto//Seto to Mokuba/

Jonouchi watched Mokuba go glassy-eyed, and mumble. He was starting to wonder if this nightmare was playing tricks on him. When Mokuba appeared to be normal, again, Jonouchi took a chance, "Uh, Mokuba, are you all right?" he asked.

Mokuba nodded, "Yes, I'm fine. How is Yugi doing?" he asked crawling closer to the other two, "If you can, could you wake him up?" his grip on his ring stayed firm, "I think I have an idea, on how to get out of here, but you'd have to trust me."

Jonouchi sighed, fully aware that they didn't have much of a choice. He gently shook his friend, "Yugi, wake, up. We're going to try and get out of here." it took a little shaking, but soon, Yugi's eyes were open and he was sitting up, "There ya go pal." Jonouchi smiled then turned to Mokuba, "Ok, what's the plan?"

"First I have to explain something." Mokuba told the two boys everything he'd left out and showed them the ring, "If I let it go, then I'll lose the connection. Now Seto told me that there is a way to escape from here."

Yugi went wide eyed, "What do we have to do, I'll do anything!" it was obvious, this place was torturing him every passing minute and both Jonouchi and Mokuba could see it, "Please tell me what to do." he spoke again in a calmer tone, more like is usual voice.

"We have to think of someone that we love more than anything in the world and hold onto that thought until our hearts and souls feel like they're going to explode with love. But in order for this to work, we have to think our thoughts at the exact same time." Mokuba explained the plan. To Jonouchi and Yugi's surprise, he didn't seem to be worried.

"Uh, Mokuba, one question. How are we going to know when the others are thinking their thoughts?" Jonouchi asked, "We can't talk to them!"

Mokuba chuckled, "You can't, but I can talk to my brother, remember. He'll tell me when and I'll tell you." he replied.

/Have you told Yugi and Jonouchi the plan, Mokuba/

/Yes, and we are ready whenever you are/

/Good, now remember, you thought has to be strong, ok./

/Don't worry Seto, this is going to work, I'm sure of it/

/Ok, tell Yugi and jonouchi, that you and I are going to count to 3 out loud. As soon as we say three, we will all fill our mind with our thoughts./

Mokuba turned to Yugi and Jonouchi, "Ok, Seto and I are going to count to 3 out loud. As soon as I say three, fill your minds with your thoughts." he returned to the ring.

/Ok, Seto, we're ready to go/

1...2...3!

The minute the word 3 slipped through the Kaiba brother's lips, all six of them filled their minds with their thoughts of the ones they truly love.

Shizuka's mind was filled with thoughts of her brother and Seto. Jonouchi's mind was filled with thoughts of his sister and Yugi. Mokuba's mind was filled with thoughts of his brother and Yami. Seto's mind was filled with thoughts of his brother and Shizuka. Yami's mind was filled with thoughts of Seto, Mokuba, and his mother. But Yugi was different from everyone else. His mind was filled with thoughts of Yami, Jonouchi, Seto, Mokuba, and Shizuka. Not only them, but every single, person who had to experience the same toture, he and Jonouchi had before they came to the palace.

Shizuka was the first to open her eyes. When she did she felt her heart leap, "Jonouchi!" she yelled, causing the others to open their eyes. What they saw made their eyes really open. Right in the center of the room was a portal of some sort.

Without stopping to wonder what it was, Yugi, Jonouchi, and Mokuba ran through and straight into open arms. Mokuba ran into Seto's arms, Jonouchi ran into his sister's arms, but Yugi stepped back, "I'm glad you guys are back together," he said to the pair of siblings, "I'll just be going then." Yugi turned to go, but was stopped when he found himself in Yami's arms, "Yami, wha-!" he couldn't form the right words. He looked up to see tears forming in the Pharaoh's crimson shaded eyes.

"Yugi, don't leave me, understand. There's a reason why I chose you today and it wasn't because I felt sorry for you." Yami wasn't even attempting to hold back the salty droplets that were almost cascading down his cheek, "Please, Yugi, stay with me!"

"Well, well, well! Looks like, the torture is going to begin again." standing in the doorway was none other than Anzu, "You know Yami. you and I could have ruled together, the great Pharaoh with the beautiful queen by his side. But you lost your chance when you chose that pathetic little worm as your servant. Now, I Anzu the greatest sorceress in all the world will rid you of your powers and banish you from this land to the end of eternity. Nothing and no one can stop me!" she laughed that annoying laugh of hers, "Especially you, Yugi. And when I take the crown, I will personally see to it that you are sentenced to the worst death sentence ever to be witnessed by Ra himself!"

Yugi walked up to Anzu and with all the strength he could muster, slapped her clear across the face, "Listen, you selfish, lying, self-centered, old witch. You have no power over me. You never have and you never will. But I have power over you. I hate to admit it, but your visions about me was right. At least half of it. But you left out a small detail, didn't you? You claimed that I was going to destroy Yami so he wouldn't bring me to the palace. But your visions showed me destroying you. Well, you're right I am going to destroy you, but not the way you think." he walked over to Yami and pulled him into a hug, "Yami, please don't deny me when I speak these words. Ever since, I met you, I have hidden a secret deep down inside my soul. But now it's time for that secret to be told and my soul to be free." Without hesitating, the small boy leaned in and pressed his lips to his masters in a full passionate kiss. He was taken by surprised when Yami returned the kiss just as strong. Seconds later the two of them pulled apart and turned to Anzu, but she wasn't there, "What happened?"

"She vanished!" Mokuba exclaimed, "She started to shake and then she just started falling apart, then poof, she was gone!"

Yami looked down at Yugi, "Are you all right Yugi?" he asked, placing a hand on the young boy's shoulder. He was surprised when Yugi moved away from his touch, "What's wrong?"

"Why did you kiss me back, Yami? Why did you return the love that was inevitably false? Why did you use my love for you like that?" Yugi asked in a blank tone.

Yami took Yugi by the shoulder's turned him around and kissed him again, "Because I love you Yugi." he pulled Yugi into his arms, in a tight comforting embrace, "And besides, only the Pharaoh deserves to have such a soul as sacred as yours with his own."

Kanna: I can't believe it! She's finished the story

Akkadia: walks in surprisingly dry Yeah, got a problem with it?

Yugi: sweatdrop Uh, Akkadia, why aren't you wet?

Akkadia: smirks Because removes a nearly invisible poncho you think I'd be that stupid?

Yami: Well-

Akkadia: Didn't ask you!

Kanna: laughs Well, that's it. Thanks for reading folks and please throw away all popcorn tubs and soda can in the garbage before you leave the webpage!


End file.
